no me olvides
by soraky
Summary: esta historia trata de como naruto en una pelea pierde la memoria y con esta todo los recuerdos de sakura quien tendra que soportar el sufrimiento de que el no pueda recordar su amor por ella


**capitulo 1:que me esta pasando ?**

Me llamo sakura haruno ,vivo en una aldea de ninjas dirigida por mi maestra ,actualmente soy chunin ,tengo grandes amigos ,buenos senseis ,una rival pero tambien tengo a una persona muy especial la cual llevo buscando ya mucho tiempo pero tambien esta esa persona a la cual no le encuentro clasificacion –naruto- y eso es por que ….. porque ya no estoy segura de mis sentimientos ,de mis pensamientos ,de mi relacion con el pero a pesar de todo hay algo de lo que si estoy totalmente segura –no quiero estar lejos de el

Hoy estoy contenta porque el ah regresado... sin heridas graves de su ultima misión es una emoción tan grande la que me embarga que no se que hacer me da ganas de gritar pero,decirle no sabes cuanto te extrañe .. y luego cuando lo veo pasar no es mas que un hola sakura-chan de parte de el yo se que el siente lo mismo q yo pero como decírselo como decir te amo tanto como no te lo puedes imaginar simplemente no puedo el tiene un solo objetivo salvar a su mejor amigo y un sueño convertirse en hokage entonces ..entonces yo no debo estorbar con sus sueños si yo ..yo le dijera algo tal ves complicaría todo pero……

--un profundo suspiro--

Que debo hacer con lo que me pasa cuando lo veo pasar o simplemente cuando el esta cerca me siento segura,alegre? y nose pero siento como algo en el interior es algo muy extraño es ..es acaso a—--no que estoy pensando por que siento esto ,no es asi esto no es posible estoy enamorada de sasuke y siempre lo estaré pero acaso no estaré confundiendo amor con amistad me siento tan confundida que puedo hacer y si me gusta por que no se lo puedo decir y si me gusta por que aun estoy pensando en sasuke ;no ,ya no quiero q naruto este lejos de mi ni q se arriesgue por esa promesa pero..pero entonces por q simplemente no le digo que lo olvide es acaso por que aun me gusta sasuke no entiendo nada pero últimamente cada ves que veo a naruto triste me dan unas ganas enormes de decirle que todo estará bien y abrasarlo pero de algo si estoy segura y eso es q no quiero q naruto esta lejos de mi es que siento que me hace falta que con el estoy segura que en el puedo confiar

naruto : sakura-chan estas bien por q no reaccionas sa-ku-ra-channnnnnnnnn  
sakura : (en sus pensamientos) por q ..por q  
naruto : (escondido detrás de un árbol):VACA ENORMEEEE, ERROR DE LA NATURALEZAAA..  
sakura : (ya encontró a naruto y esta a su lado):a quien le llamas vaca idiota.  
.--y entonces le dio un golpe q lo dejo inconciente--  
y sakura al ver q naruto no reaccionaba comienza a sacudirlo  
sakura : naruto ,naruto despierta por favor  
naruto : sakura-chan eres tu  
sakura : si  
naruto : no te preocupes estoy bien es solo q te dije esas cosas para q salieras de tu trance además no me puedo morir -recuerdas mi promesa-

--un enorme silencio entre ellos--

Naruto : eh , sakura chan estas bien ? ,dije algo malo Sakura : ah si la recuerdo ,-- aun triste por lo que el dijo--pero mejor regresemos a la aldea Naruto : bien , regresemos

-susurra- Por que ,por que no puedes olvidar esa promesa naruto que es lo que tiene esa promesa ESA TONTA PROMESA!!  
naruto : (muy delante de ella): ah ? sakura chan dijiste algo?  
sakura : naruto si …..--si tan solo dejaras atrás solo un poco esa promesa tal ves tendría valor de decirte que...--  
naruto : (desde lejos) sakura chan, reacciona –vamonos ya  
sakura : si ya voy

Me llamo segura haruno y tengo que aceptar la verdad ya no puedo ocultarla mas a mi corazon es como si me quisiera mentir a mi misma mientras yo ya se la verdad , no es amistad lo que siento por naruto y eso lo se bien ,pero entonces …….entonces eh de aceptar que este sentimiento es mas fuerte que yo ,me eh enamorado de naruto , si esa es mi verdad

--y asi se alejan dos jóvenes que se aman y no saben como expresarlo mientras uno de ellos esta muy confundido de sus sentimientos ,el otro ignora totalmente los sentimientos de esa otra persona por el a pesar que el aun la ama mas que a nada en este mundo inclusive mas que a el mismo --


End file.
